User blog:SibunaSeason34/20 weird facts about me! (Don't read)
So, it's been a while since I made a new blog, and I just didn't think of anything interesting so I've decided to make a new one talking about my facts which will, trust me, bore the heck out of you. As I can see, you don't have a life to focus on and are so bored you might fall asleep already, so enjoy reading! :) 1. The first fact would be that while I was writing that dumb description I forgot what I was gonna write next, my bad! 2. I remembered! I was gonna write that Corbierre is sexy, but you all probably know that I have a bit of addiction with staring at him while the show's running. And I know I'm not the only one! I mean, look at him! Isn't he attractive?! (or she I really don't know I'm not a raven scientist) 3. Uhm... What else... Every time I see a tweet from Nickelodeon saying something about HOA, I squee.. A LOT. 4. I had a friend on facebook who sent girls messages about his dick... More to the point, he's Indian and he's really bad at English! I know that this blog is about me, but I just had nothing interesting to say, so, sorry Nikhil. 5. I'm a normal guy in real life but sometimes when I get happy about something I might swear a lot online. Sorry, mom. 6. Now this is where you might stop reading. David doesn't like coffee! I know all the normal people are addicted to coffee, but whenever I taste it the first thing that comes to my head is 'Will I puke?!'. I know, I'm such a damn weirdo! 7. I just wrote that number because it's my favorite. I love saying it. 7. 7. 7. 8. I'm scared of Illuminati thy I don't even know what that is. (a bit but not a lot) 9. Baking strawberries with sugar and milk in the oven IS NOT A GOOD OPTION. 10. No matter what show I watch, if there's a main character (like Nina or Tori) and a mean girl (Patricia or Jade) I always ship them both together, I know they're fighting but I might even start hating the show if they don't become friends. what the heck are you thinking? 11. I like writing fanfictions on wattpad but I know people don't read them *cries* Okay I didn't actually cry but that's the point! People write something like *crying* or *blushing* because they think it's cool well guess what, sweetie --- is it, really? 12. I know I'm an angel but mean characters in movies and TV shows will always be my favorite. *sighs* Note: See? I wrote *sighs* even though I didn't want to! These things ruins our childhood! (just skip this I don't want to seem like a big and huge and gigantic weirdo to you even though it's absolutely obvious) 13. I love House of Anubis. (falls out of his chair of amazement) 14. The weirdest fact of all is that I close blogs without finishing them. And this one is also over because I'm so lazy I can't even tell you the rest of the facts. So you know... Bye. :) Category:Blog posts